


He's a Hero, Not Bad

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [41]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Lance feels bad, So does Shiro, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith doesn't want his daddy to pretend to be the "bad guy" but Lance insists that someone has to and they are gonna have to be the ones to take down the evil lord of the Universe, known as Takashi Shirogane.





	

“Why’s he got to be to be the bad guy?”

           If there was one thing that Keith Shirogane was known for being _excellent_ at, it was the ability to have mastered a pouty stink eye as such a young age. He knew exactly how to screw up his face in order to make any adult bend to his will or child, cower from him. Especially when it came to situations that Keith did not understand.

           “Because,” Lance sighed out of _ez-as-peraton_. It was probably the ten quadrillionth time he had to explain this to Keith and he was starting to get tired of explaining why Shiro made an excellent Villain. “Daddy Shiro looks perfect with the white hair and scar of his nose. Plus he’s wearing all black today and that’s what bad guys _always_ wear.”

           “Nu-uh.”

           “Yeah-huh.”

           “Nu-uh.”

           “Yeah-huh, you big dummy!”

           “Hey! You’re he big dummy!”

           “Lance. Keith.” Shiro warned thinly from where he was standing beside Hunk and Pidge. Keith’s eyes dropped and he pouted while Lance huffed. Immediately the two looked away from one another but at least they weren’t fighting anymore.

           “Keith, someone has to be the bad guy in your game, so the good guys can win.” Shiro said softly, kneeling beside his son. Keith was still pouting adorably and Shiro was tempted to just fluff Keith’s long hair. It had grown a lot in the past few months since Keith had refused to get any type of a haircut. “You, Lance, Pidge and Hunk are all the good guys of Voltron so that means I am the bad guy. I really don’t mind and it’s just a game, right?”

           “But you’re good, daddy!” Keith cried, throwing his air, as if his entire argument had just been made valid. And for the seven-year-old, it had. No one else could tell him otherwise.

           “Of course. I know that. You know that. Lance knows that.” Shiro agreed quickly. “But, don’t you want to keep playing the game. Let Lance or Hunk have a chance at being the good guy with you? I don’t mind, after all this is all just a game. Okay?”

           Keith bit the inside of his as he contemplated and the other kids waited anxiously in silence. Shiro was about to call the game off, fearing that Keith wouldn’t want to change his mind, only to have Keith sighed.

           “Okay.” Keith finally agreed, causing the others to cheer loudly. “But just this once. Okay mister?” Keith glared firmly at Shiro and he nearly burst into laughter at the thought of being scolded by his own son. Thankfully, he kept from laughing and nodded with a salute. Keith’s eyes narrowed but soon he was standing beside his friends.

           “Okay! Now, Shiro’s the bag guy and we’re the legendary Voltron!” Lance jumped up and down excitedly, throwing the cardboard helmet on his head.

           “Defenders of the Universe!” Pidge shouted, jumping up to heights that reached the tops of Hunk’s head. It was rather impressive.

           “Defenders of the Universe? That’s gotta nice ring to it.” Shiro grinned crookedly with arms crossed over his chest. The kids, including Keith this time, all cheered and whooped before “suiting” up in their armor made of plastic and cardboard.

           “We’ll see what’s left of the _defenders of the Universe_ once I’ve finished with them.” Shiro pretended to cackle as he reached out with his hands towards the group of warriors. The children squealed with laughter before each breaking off into sprints across the Shirogane household. They split up into teams of two and Shiro was momentarily impressed with their coordination as he chased after them.

           “Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!” Pidge squeaked from a top of Hunk’s shoulder as they pretended to fire their weapon towards Shiro. However, Shiro was quick to avoid the… _lasers?_ He jumped out of the way, easily gliding over the couch, causing Pidge to gape. Hunk nervously looked over his shoulder to see Shiro’s fingers within inches of him and Pidge.

           “Ah!” He cried out, forcing his little legs to sprint even faster. Pidge giggled when they jerked at the sudden momentum, while Shiro hid a smile. Then Pidge knocked over a few pillows in the path of Shiro who thankfully stopped at this obstacle and cursed the Paladins of Voltron.

           “Drat. An asteroid field has blocked my path. Those sneaky Green and Yellow lions are getting away.” Shiro pretended to pout when he could no longer follow after Hunk and Pidge. The two laughed at him but continued to run until they were out of the living room. From where he stood, Shiro could hear the soft giggles from his son and Lance coming from the other side of the room.

           Whistling, Shiro glanced around to find them hiding behind a desk and he jumped.

           “The Red and Blue lion! Surely, they will make _excellent_ snacks for me!” Shiro laughed, causing Lance to squeal and Keith to snort. However, as Shiro began to chase after them, both Lance and Keith ran off together to escape the evil Shiro’s clutches. Lance looked over his shoulder and pointed a long cardboard tube at Shiro.

           “Pow! Pow! Pow!” He cried and Shiro jumped dramatically out of the way while Keith rolled his eyes.

           “What was that supposed to be?” He asked when he and Lance both stopped running. Keith maneuvered behind a lamp but Lance remained out in the open.

           “Laser guns.” Lance grinned cockily.

           “Those were the stupidest lasers I have ever heard.” Keith replied.

           “Nu-uh!” Lance was positively _offended_ by Keith’s comment. How dare he claim to know what a laser gun sounded like? Honestly, the nerves of some second graders here. Lance huffed.

           “Blam! Blam! Blam!” Lance and Keith both jumped to see Shiro kneeling beside the couch with his hand pulled into a gun shape and pointing it right at Keith and Lance. Quickly, Lance rolled on the ground and dove for cover behind Keith, while Keith muttered under his breath about the nature of his dad and friends.

           “Pow! Pow!” Lance fired back at Shiro, causing Shiro to cover himself behind the couch. The laser gun fighting went on until Lance “dropped” his weapon when Shiro had blasted it out of his hands. Shiro grinned with victory at seeing the weapon roll away from Lance and pretended not to notice the weapon in Keith’s hand.

           “Well, well, well,” Shiro drawled, raising to his full height as he walked towards the two Paladins of Voltron. Lance snickered at the accent Shiro was using. “It looks like it’s all over for Voltron. I seem to have won.” Shiro nonchalantly stopped just before Keith and Lance, folding his arms over his chest.

           “Keith! We can’t let him win, we’re the good guys!” Lance cried out, shaking Keith by the shoulder. Instantly, the boy smacked Lance off him and scowled.

           “I know, but you lost your freaking weapon!” Keith hissed back.

           Lance frowned until his eyes locked on the tube in Keith’s hand. “No! We still can win!” Before Keith could react, Lance had grabbed his weapon and charged at a not-so-surprised Shiro. He jabbed the “Sword” into Shiro’s side and jumped away. Shiro’s eyes widened and he clutched at the weapon to keep it from falling over.

           “Oh. My one weakness. Cardboard.” Shiro whispered, dropping to his knees. Lance cheered while Keith smiled softly at the _defeat_ of the Villain. Eventually Shiro fell onto his back, spread out, closed his eyes and died.

           When Lance’s cheers increased, Hunk and Pidge joined them.

           “We won! The Universe is safe and we won! The good guys won!” Hunk cheered while he hugged Lance. Pidge and Keith shared a high five before everyone turned to Shiro, who had yet to move.

           “Ha, looks like I really _did_ kill the bad guy.” Lance laughed and the others joined again. However, their laughter slowly died down when Shiro still did not move. Keith frowned and Lance swallowed.

           “Shiro?”

           Still Shiro didn’t move.

           “Uh, S-Shiro? Did I kill you?” Lance whispered and Shiro remained motionless. Lance and the others were too frozen in their spots to see if Shiro was still breathing or not.

           “Oh my god! _I killed Shiro!”_ Lance gripped his hair tightly, eyes wide and chest heaving. None of the children noticed the amused smile on Shiro’s lips in that second. Lance began to running in circles beside Shiro’s body and even Pidge looked shaken.

           “Oh no. Oh no. I actually killed Shiro! I killed him!” Lance cried over and over, while Keith remained doubtful.

           Lance had just hit his dad with cardboard. That couldn’t actually kill any one, especially his daddy, right? But when Keith looked back over at his dad’s prone form and noticed that his eyes _still_ weren’t opened.

           Keith’s heart sunk.

            _What if…_

           “How could you kill Mr. Shiro?!” Hunk cried out hysterically, causing Lance to stop running.

           “I don’t know! I must be too powerful! It was an accident!” Lance yelled back.

           “You still killed Daddy Shiro!” Pidge cried out.

           Still, Shiro did not move.

           “Daddy?” Keith whispered, but he was barely heard over his friends’ panic. Carefully, Keith took a step towards Shiro’s prone form with hands trembling. “Daddy?” When Shiro’s eyes did not open, Keith felt a lump in his throat.

           “I didn’t know that I would be super powerful and actually kill –”

           “Daddy!” Lance’s rant was stopped by Keith’s sudden cry. The three friends jumped and looked over at Keith, who had flung himself on top of his dad’s chest and was hitting it with little fists. Tears sprung to their eyes when they saw the trails of tears racing down Keith’s cheeks.

           “Daddy no! You can’t be dead! No, no, no!” Keith sobbed, barely able to comprehend that Shiro’s chest was moving under his hands. All he could think about was the _agony_ of his father’s death and being alone. _It couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be real. His daddy wasn’t dead._

           “No, daddy! No! No! wake up, wake up!” Keith continued to cry, causing Hunk, Lance and Pidge to sniffle. Keith didn’t even notice when the body underneath him suddenly moved, or when arms wrapped around him.

           Shiro had “woken up” as soon as he heard Keith’s pained cry. He knew that something was wrong the second, Keith first said his name. However, Keith didn’t seem to be aware that Shiro was alive and holding him, as he continued to cry in misery.

           “Keith, Keith, hey. Daddy’s alive. Daddy’s okay. Everything is okay.” Shiro tried to soothe, brushing his hand through Keith’s hair in an attempt to calm him. Keith continued to cry and by the looks of it, his friends were seconds away from following.

           “Hey, Keith. Hey my little star.” Shiro whispered softly, pulling Keith’s hands from his face. His heart dropped at the splotchy and red face of his son, and his stomach pooled with guilt.

           Keith blinked when he felt _familiar_ hands pulling his hands away from his face. Keith blinked blurrily, feeling tears run out of his eyes and down his face. Slowly a face came into focus and Keith’s breath hitched at the familiar grey eyes of his daddy, looking down at him.

            _His daddy was alive!_

           “Daddy!” Keith cried out, jumping up to wrap his small arms around Shiro’s neck. He buried his face into Shiro’s neck, relishing in the comfort of his daddy rubbing a hand up and down his back, while the other held him. “You’re alive!”

           “Of course I am, baby. Daddy’s so sorry he made you think he died. I’m not going anywhere and I’m never leaving you. I’m so sorry.” Shiro whispered tightly and Keith merely buried himself further into Shiro. When Shiro looked up and noticed the teary eyes of three other children, he was quick to reach out and beckon them towards him. Immediately, Lance, Hunk and Pidge launched themselves onto him and Shiro wrapped his arms around all four of the kids. He held them tight, never wanting to let go and only ever wanting to comfort them until their smiles returned.

           “No more. No more, bad guys.” Keith muttered firmly and thankfully the other kids nodded before Shiro could answer. His eyes softened before he cuddled them closer to him. For a while the small group sat, content in Shiro’s arm and drying away their fears and tears.

           Finally, it was Lance who spoke.

           “Can we make Shiro our captain instead? And be a team _together.”_

           No a single person protested. That was perfect.


End file.
